<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time, It Took Us by tvdplusriverdale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550929">Time, It Took Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvdplusriverdale/pseuds/tvdplusriverdale'>tvdplusriverdale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asgard, Asgard (Marvel), F/M, Time Variance Authority - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:13:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvdplusriverdale/pseuds/tvdplusriverdale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I had to write something after seeing that 2 second clip of Loki from Disney's Big Game Spot last night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki (Marvel) &amp; Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Time, It Took Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/N didn't know how long she had been locked up in this cage, didn't care how long, because she had no one left to live for. The TVA had caught her using her magic to jump through space and time. It was something she didn't know she could do herself until she's watched her husband fall to his death, she still wasn't sure how she'd done it either, only that it happened when she got extremely emotional.</p><p>But she hadn't expected her day to turn out like it had, so when her long, lost husband was put in a cell right across from her own, the world seemed like it fell from her feet. She slowly got up from the pitiful thing they called a bed and slowly made her way to the bars of her cell, wrapping her fingers around them to keep herself upright as she held her husband's bright blue gaze.</p><p>"Loki..." She spoke his name so softly that only he could hear it.</p><p>The God clinched his jaw, hating the sight of his wife in chains inside of a cell, should've never been her. She was a light the fallen prince had kept locked up deep in his heart so no one could get to it, the one thing that kept him sane. No one was ever supposed to find out about her.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" The God spoke in the Old Asgardian language, knowing that no one no longer knew of it but the royal family, he didn't want any of his captors knowing what he said to his wife.</p><p>Tears were in the girls eyes as she spoke in the old language, "When you fell, it had awoken a power that I didn't know I possessed, and I have no idea how to control." She paused, not believing that it was really her husband that stood before her. She'd mourned him, cried for not only him but the love and life that she'd lost, him speaking the old language was the only indicator to her that he was real. "It causes me to jump through space and time."</p><p>"Do you still have your fire?" He wanted to tear this place apart for locking her up, it was one thing being him, but her too, that pushed him to his breaking point.</p><p>"Yes, why?" Tears had fallen down her cheeks, she wanted to touch him so badly.</p><p>"Because my love," Loki's fist wrapped around his own cell bars, he wanted to wipe the tears away so badly. "We're gonna burn this place to the ground."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I might write more depending how well received this gets.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>